Still Standing
by thejackal85
Summary: A different take on the ramp scene - what if it was Rachel instead of Artie? Spoilers for 3x15. Faberry


18/04/2012 16:43:00

**Hello hello once again everyone! After watching the ramp scene in 3x15 the other day, I thought it'd be interesting to have Rachel there instead of Artie. So yeah, this is what turned out. **

**P.s Hope there's very little mistakes in this, I did write it on my phone! I've checked it a bazillion times so it should be okay. Let me know if there's any errors though :D**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

Quinn heaved a great sigh from her position at the bottom of the ramp. The very scary, very steep ramp. She was so not ready for this. But here she was, facing her biggest challenge since being confined to a wheelchair.

The blonde was brought out of her musings by a familiar voice, one she'd now grown to love.

"I know it appears steep Quinn, but Artie has informed me that it is perfectly doable. Although he did happen to mention on his first attempt he tilted backwards over his chair halfway up..."

Rachel paused from her position at the top of the ramp to peer at her friend at the bottom. A look of horror was gracing her features.

"B-but don't let that discourage you! I'm positive you are more than capable of making it Quinn." A beat passed, then almost shyly, Rachel practically whispered, "I believe in you."

The look of horror was replaced by a light blush on Quinn's cheeks. No one had ever believed in her before, and now here was the girl she had a secret crush on, telling her this.

The blonde shook her head and positioned herself at the foot of the ramp. She looked up to see Rachel gripping onto the railing above her. With one final deep breath, she slowly rolled up the beginning of the mountain.

Grunts and groans erupted from Quinn as she fought her way up. The brunette was trying her best not to jump up and down in excitement as she watched her friend roll to victory. However the noises being made by Quinn were a slight distraction. Even in the midst of her conquering, Rachel was becoming turned on by the blondes grunts and strains. _Seriously not the time Rach_.

She noticed the other girl was halfway up the ramp so encouragement was now due in order to push for the finish line. Although Quinn had been mumbling to herself the entire time.

"My... arms..."

"Are like iron! Come on!"

Just a little further.

"Push! Push!"

Rachel heard a small giggle, so she decided to lighten the mood.

"Come on Quinn! It's just like having a baby! Push!"

A louder laugh, complete with snort, bubbled from the blonde. Rachel was now practically dancing with excitement, clapping and jumping at the top of the ramp.

"Like you would know!"

"Okay, nearly there. Three... Two... One..."

With the last push, Quinn made it to the top and to a thrilled Rachel Berry.

"Oh my God, you did it! Quinn I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it. The guys said it was too soon but I knew, I just knew!"

The brunettes energy was so infectious Quinn had to release a laugh. She outstretched her arms to her friend to offer a hug, which Rachel willing accepted.

"Thank you for helping me do this Rach. It means a lot. Even though you nearly wet yourself with excitement."

Rachel withdrew from the hug, still buzzing with energy. She jumped up and down in front of Quinn.

"Yeah but did you see yourself? You were so amazing! You even beat Artie by doing it first time! God Quinn, you're just.. you're so..."

"Wow, never thought I'd render Rachel Ber-"

Quinn's sentence was cut off as a pair of velvet soft, ruby lips descended on hers. After being stunned for only a second, the blonde started to return the unexpected kiss. However it was short lived as realisation hit Rachel and what she'd just done. Hastily she backed away from the other girl and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my... Quinn, I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over m-me. Uh I'll just be going.."

Rachel made to leave but was abruptly stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned to see Quinn smiling shyly at her.

"Hold on. You can't just kiss me then leave. I'm not Finn."

Quinn's voice was light with a hint of playfulness. She wasn't mad or upset with Rachel, she simply wanted to know what had possessed her to do it. The shorter girl avoided eye contact, but the grip on her wrist was sending lightning all over her body. A light blush had settled on Rachel's cheeks making her even more adorable to Quinn.

"Rach, look at me."

"No."

The blonde grinned to herself at how much Rachel was acting like child. It was cute, but she needed her to look at her. She lifted her free arm and cupped the diva's cheek, tilting it towards her.

"Hey, I'm not mad. Far from it actually. I just want to know why you did it, honestly."

"Uh, well it was... just that I was so.. excited seeing you reach your goal and... things."

All Quinn did was raise an eyebrow and the brunette folded.

"Okay, okay! I lied. The reason that I was so happy to help you was to get closer to you Quinn. You're such an amazing person, I wanted to be able to call you a friend, at least. But..."

Rachel hesitated, wondering whether she should actually divulge the real reason for wanting to be closer to Quinn. Noticing the other girl was stalling, the blonde decided to encourage her.

"Look Rach, I'm only asking for you to be honest. And in case you didn't notice, I didn't exactly pull away when you kissed me. Take that as a good sign."

Quinn's hands found their way into small tanned ones and started stroking her thumb over the backs of them. Rachel knew she was done for.

"Uh... I like you Quinn. And not in a 'just friends' way. More like a Santana and Brittany way... Sorry about that."

"Did you really just apologise for saying you liked me? Do you not see my hands holding yours right now? Rach if the penny hasn't dropped yet, I may need to hire a skywriter to spell it out to you."

A smirk graced Rachel's lips as she squeezed her hands against Quinn's.

"Well, I wouldn't be adverse to that idea but it's not necessary. So... say I wanted to maybe kiss you again..."

Quinn pulled the brunette towards her gently. They ended up nose to nose before she spoke softly.

"Yeah, chances are I won't object..."

She closed the distance between them, capturing the velvet lips once again. After a few seconds of exploration, they released each other. Rachel let out a shuddering breath, trying to even it out after Quinn had managed to give her one of the most satisfying kisses ever.

"Damn, you're... Good."

"Good?" Quinn questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh there's definitely room for improvement Fabray."

The blonde looked at her incredulously. No one questioned the Fabray's!

"Hold up, 'room for improvement'? And since when do you get away with addressing me by my last name! That's my thing!"

Rachel couldn't hold it in, she burst into laughter at the disbelieving look she was given. She was going to love teasing Quinn Fabray in the future.

"Aw, honey, I'm sure you'll have plenty of practice. I'll make sure of it."

The blonde tugged on Rachel's hands and motioned for her to sit in her lap. The shorter girl gently sat and draped her arms around Quinn's neck. With one last peck, the blonde began rolling them both away.

"Come on, let's see if we can find some more ramps."

* * *

**So there you are folks, just a short fluffy one shot. Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave feedback if you want to, always love to hear what everyone thinks of my stories :D x**


End file.
